In the past, designers of computing systems have endeavored to provide systems with increased reliability. One successful approach has been to include fans in the PC chassis to move air across the circuit cards therein. It has been a common practice in the industry to respond to higher heat-producing circuit cards by including higher powered fans which are capable of moving a larger overall volume of air through the chassis.
While these systems and methods have many advantages, they also have significant drawbacks.
First of all, the use of high-power fans often results in an undesirable increase in ambient sound levels, especially when numerous computers are in close proximity to each other, such as in a rack.
Secondly, high-powered fans typically consume valuable space inside the computer; this is especially troublesome when a compact computer design is desired.
Thirdly, larger and larger electric motors to drive the high-powered fans often generate an increased level of electrical noise on the computer's power bus, such that additional remedial measures are required.
Consequently, there exists a need for improvement in systems and methods for controlling airflow over circuit boards in personal computers.